Tennessee
Tennessee is a state located in the Southeastern United States. Tennessee is bordered by Kentucky and Virginia to the north, North Carolina to the east, Georgia, Alabama, and Mississippi to the south, and Arkansas and Missouri to the west. The states capital is Nashville and its largest city is Memphis. Tennessee became the 16th state in 1796. It was the last state to join the Confederacy during the American Civil War, and the first readmitted after the war was over, which it was on July 24, 1866. Many of its citizens had remained loyal to the Union, including Andrew Johnson who became US President at the end of the war. Tennessee in The Disunited States of America In an alternate where the United States dissolved before 1820, the sovereign nation-state of Boone comprised all of the Home timeline's Kentucky and half of Tennessee. Literary comment The text does not specify which half, or what nation the other half is part of. Tennessee in The Guns of the South Tennessee succeeded from the Union during the Second American Revolution and became part of the Confederacy. During the 1867 Confederate Presidential election, the state became the battleground state between Confederate Party candidate Robert E. Lee and Patriot Party candidate Nathan Bedford Forrest. Ultimately, Tennessee and its 14 electoral votes went to Lee, giving him an Electoral College victory of 69 votes to Forrest's 50''The Guns of the South, appendices.. Had Tennessee voted for Forrest, he would have become president. Tennessee in Southern Victory '''Tennessee' was one of the original eleven Confederate States. During the Barrel Roll Offensive that was the climax of the Great War in North America, a stretch of Tennessee below the Cumberland, including the capital, Nashville, fell to the United States. U.S. President Theodore Roosevelt used the occupied part of Tennessee as a bargaining chip for the remaining part of Kentucky the C.S. held. Ultimately the C.S. agreed, and Tennessee did not lose any territory. During the Second Great War, however, a US army commanded by General Irving Morrell ran roughshod through the state, capturing the city of Chattanooga with ease. By the end of the war, Tennessee was readmitted to the United States, being the first former Confederate state to be readmitted. Houston and Kentucky were also readmitted to the Union. However, as it was crawling with Freedom Party diehards who had organized a resistance movement, Tennessee would remain under martial law indefinitely. Tennessee in ''The Two Georges'' Tennessee was a province of the North American Union, located between Missouri, Franklin, Virginia, North Carolina, Georgia, and the Cherokee Nation.Map ''The Two Georges'', frontispiece. It was created at the end of the 18th century. A distinct brand of whisky came from Tennessee.'Ibid., p. 193, HC. Tennessee in The War That Came Early During the Second World War, Tennessee was the headquarters of a top-secret project to build a new type of bomb powerful enough to level a whole city. However, by 1942, the project had cost millions with nothing to show for it. Herb Druce convinced the government to shut the project down.Two Fronts, pgs. 273-275. See also *Franklin Province, a province in the Kingdom of Detina in The War Between the Provinces series that is based on the state of Tennessee. References }} Tennessee Tennessee Category:The Guns of the South Tennessee Category:North American Union Provinces Category:The War That Came Early Category:The Disunited States of America